Entropy
by Ahmose Nefertari
Summary: After the time he thinks as being the first, he is always the one having to do all the remembering and having to search her. Karma. Dharma. Destiny. Duty. Whichever name people are using to define these days. However, sometimes, he wishes that whoever is responsible for these souls that wander on Earth would give him a break. Because Sakura certainly never did.


**I have no business in starting a new story when I have yet to finish another and write my thesis. But this idea has been plaguing me for so long that I had to write it down. The first draft was ready about a year ago. It will be multi-chapter story, not necessarily in chronological order. The end is somewhat defined but I have so much possibilities to go through on the way that it might take a time. If you have any suggestions or any situation you would like to see written in the context, I'd be pleased to do, if possible. It will have touches of Drama, Angst, Tragegy, Humour, etc. Rated M for safety. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Entropy**

After the time he thinks as being the first, although he is never sure of anything lately, he is always the one having to do all the remembering and having to search for her. Karma. Dharma. Destiny. Duty. Whichever name people are using to define it these days.

Sometimes, the memories come earlier and since childhood, or his early teen years, he feels a driving force demanding him to search for the girl with those beryl eyes. Sasuke, that is how he calls himself, despite receiving a different name every time he comes back into this planet, believes he called this upon himself after everything he made them go through in that existence. That must be the only reason why he is always tormented with her caring voice or his bright smile when neither of them have a single memory of their past together, even though they, all of them, are attracted to each other like moth to flame.

Even when they are born in different sides of the world, not even language is enough barrier to stop their reunion. Sometimes, others return with them and, even if they look nothing like they did in that hardened life they took, there is always something telling. Like the time when he saw a female athlete of the archery Olympic team who never missed her target. Or the lazy old man, always doing his crosswords and seeing shapes on the clouds as his wife nagged about everything with loving eyes. Or the stormy Lord with bright blue eyes and a burn scar on his forehead and his shy little sister, who still could not utter a word in the presence of the blond man who was once his best friend and greatest rival.

Naruto, as he will always call that idiot, allowing himself the occasional excuse of derogative nicknames, was another constant in his lives. Not always, but most of the time blond, with cerulean eyes and the same smile that could light an entire city, if it was not covered with his current culinary obsession, of course. He would come into his routine without asking permission, making a mess of everything, but most of the time, alleviating his mission just by being there.

Mission. Many of the habits of that damned life were kept through the ages. One of the constants. Every time he realized who he was and what he had to do to redeem himself, he analyzed every detail, every action to make sure this time everything would go smoothly perfect. Of course, it never worked. Sometimes, he caught himself trying to mold chakra or trying to activate the Sharingan he no longer had.

His objectives were not a burden to him, not after he realized at the last minutes of his other life, how much he would have to do to deserve their forgiveness.

Every time he wished his brother or parents would come again into the new cycle, but not even once he found the telltale signs that they were near him. Maybe, they had already done everything they had to do to go forward or maybe their path for redemption was not linked with his. Either way, he made sure he valued every small gesture of his mother of his current life and could never stop himself to rebel a little against the few authoritarian fathers he had. When he was lucky enough to have a brother, the kid was never older than him, yet, Sasuke made everything in his reach to make that little spark of life the happiest he could. Once he had a little sister that acted so much like Itachi that he had a tiny bit of hope in his heart that she truly was though he did not recognize the soul

He believes that this is his mission, after all, he brought so much sorrow, death and regret in that existence, to so many people, that this must be the reason why he is always the first to remember. So he will never make the same mistakes again. So he will never forget.

However, sometimes, he wishes that whoever is responsible for these souls that wander on the Earth would give him a break. Because Sakura certainly never did.

* * *

**So, what did you think of the beginning? Let me know!**


End file.
